Un lugar a donde ir
by LDGV
Summary: Detrás de ellos, entre las muchas tumbas y mausoleos, yacerían por toda la eternidad dos personas que, en poca o en gran medida, definieron parte de su existencia. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Un lugar a donde ir**

Estar presente en una ceremonia como esta no era algo nuevo para ninguno de los dos, ambos, desde muy jóvenes, tuvieron que aprender que la vida tenía un final. Sin embargo, cada uno por su propio camino, aprendieron esa lección a su manera. Gohan la aprendió en el campo de batalla; Videl lo hizo al ver como su madre fallecía en la cama de un hospital.

Ya sea de forma violenta o agonizando al sucumbir ante una enfermedad, Gohan y Videl entendieron que todo ser viviente acabaría en el mismo lugar sin importar su nombre o legado. Así pues, abrazándose mutuamente, la antigua pareja de justicieros caminaba detrás del carro fúnebre acercándose a las puertas del cementerio de Ciudad Satán.

Rodeándolos, caminando junto a ellos, Gohan levantó la vista observando al grupo de personas que también desfilaba detrás del féretro usando ropas oscuras y negras. Pero, resaltando entre aquel amplio luto, el otrora Gran Saiyaman reconoció el inconfundible dorado de los mechones de Ireza, quien, a unos metros de distancia, avanzaba a paso lento mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Videl, por su parte, miró el rostro de su esposo y dirigió su atención en la misma dirección en la que él miraba, descubriendo, rápidamente, a Ireza quien parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de los dos pelinegros. Videl, suprimiendo sus deseos por hablarle, optó por darle espacio sospechando la dura mezcla de sentimientos que debía estar golpeándola en ese momento.

– Está comenzando a llover…

Gohan, susurrándole, no se tardó en abrir el paraguas que traía consigo cubriendo tanto a su esposa como a él mismo. La hija de Mr. Satán, asintiéndole, se apretó más junto a él escuchando como las gotas de lluvia iban cobrando fuerza al chocar con la sombrilla que los protegía. Sin demoras, regresando a Ireza, Videl la vio haciendo lo propio protegiéndose del agua que caía del cielo.

Hacía unos tres meses, siendo Ireza el foco central de los pésames, Gohan y Videl se presentaron a otro sepelio con la intención de despedirse de quien fuese uno de sus más grandes amigos. Habiéndose encariñado de las motocicletas desde su juventud, Shapner, viajando en la suya de vuelta a su hogar, vio su camino terminarse cuando fue arrollado por otro conductor que ignoró la luz roja de un semáforo.

El rubio, quien en el pasado solía ser el eterno enamorado de Videl, encontró el amor de su vida en aquella chica que compartía el mismo color que su característica cabellera. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Shapner llegó a oídos de Gohan y Videl, los dos, por igual, sintieron un golpe tan fuerte que incluso su pequeña hija Pan se percató de ello. No era normal ver a sus padres con una cara tan seria.

Teniendo una amistad que llegaba a niveles de hermandad, Videl fue el pilar que sostuvo a Ireza cuando el llanto y el dolor la atacaron durante el funeral. Ese día despidieron a uno de sus camaradas más queridos, uno que fue miembro esencial de la pandilla que formaron en su época de estudiantes. Y hoy, trágica y amargamente, se reunían de nuevo en aquel camposanto para hacer lo mismo otra vez.

– Tal vez deberíamos…

– No, ella ya tuvo suficientes pésames cuando sepultaron a Shapner–Videl, interrumpiendo a su esposo que compartía sus pensamientos, sabía que su vieja amiga necesitaba espacio para ella misma–hoy estamos aquí por alguien más, enfoquémonos en eso.

Asintiendo, dándole la razón, Gohan se volteó a su izquierda viendo a los familiares de Ángela quienes entraron de primeros en el cementerio. El resto de los presentes, siguiéndoles, cruzaron la entrada pocos minutos después sin importarles que el clima no los recibiera de buena manera. Así pues, acercándose al que será su lugar descanso eterno, la multitud rodeó la tumba de Ángela.

Observando como el ataúd era preparado para ser sepultado, Gohan, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no se pudo resistir a sumergirse en sus recuerdos evocando su lejana época escolar. Allí, en aquel período de su pasado, la protagonista de aquel sepelio fue la encargada de ponerlo en uno de sus más grandes aprietos; uno que ahora, doce años después, le hacía sonreír al ser una divertida anécdota.

Socializar son chicas era un territorio inexplorado para Gohan, podía decirse que ese fue uno de los desafíos más difíciles que experimentó en la secundaria poniéndolo a prueba en más de una ocasión. Videl e Ireza, tratándose de las dos mujeres con las que más contacto tenía, eran un dúo que constantemente le alteraban los nervios: Videl por su desconfianza hacia él; Ireza por coquetearle.

No obstante, convirtiéndose en un caso único e inusual, Ángela quedó inmortalizada en la memoria de Gohan por un evento peculiar. Las cosas comenzaron muy extrañas aquella mañana. Habiendo sido castigado por no prestar atención en clase, Gohan, cargando un par de cubetas con agua, se encontró a solas con una risueña Ángela que, minutos antes, fue expulsada del salón por la misma razón que él.

Ahí, mientras tenían el pasillo entero para ellos dos, Ángela mostró un singular interés romántico en Gohan que, como era de esperar, encendió las alarmas en el tímido primogénito de Goku. Creyendo que la pelirroja había descubierto su secreto del Gran Saiyaman, Gohan, sumamente nervioso, aceptó salir con ella esperando que Ángela no lo revelara. Aquella cita, para bien o para mal, nunca la olvidaría.

– Al menos ya está en un lugar mejor; allí no seguirá sufriendo…

– Sí, escuché que en las últimas semanas su enfermedad se complicó…

Interrumpiendo sus remembranzas, Gohan, con disimulo, escuchó a dos hombres que susurraban entre ellos no muy lejos de él. El pelinegro, notando el reluciente tono rojizo de sus cabellos, no se demoró en deducir que debían ser parientes muy cercanos de Ángela; el parecido físico era apabullante. Y su fugaz plática, ensimismándolo más, le hizo ver como el féretro era descendido en su hoyo.

Cáncer, o eso creyó escuchar cuando entregó su pésame. Honestamente, por más que se esforzaba en hacerlo, no era capaz de imaginarse a Ángela postrada en una cama padeciendo los terribles dolores que dicho mal desataba. Tiempo atrás, cuando le explicó a Videl su verdadera naturaleza y origen, las esferas del dragón no tardaron en ser el foco principal de las preguntas.

Videl, debatiendo con Gohan, entendió las circunstancias que permitían utilizar aquellos objetos mágicos que se atrevían a desafiar a la lógica. Y la muerte, siendo un tema imposible de eludir, los llevó a tener sentimientos conflictivos forzándolos a pensar en la ética y la moral. Al final de su charla, Videl, le gustase o no, no tuvo más que aceptar que tal poder iba en contra del orden natural del universo.

La otrora justiciera, recordando su propia estadía en el paraíso, lamentaba no haberse podido reencontrar con su madre fallecida años antes. Le hubiese encantado invocar a Shenlong para traerla de vuelta; sin embargo, recordando que aquel dragón no podía resucitar a quienes murieron de causas naturales, la ojiazul esperaba que cuando llegase su final pudiese hallar a su madre en el cielo.

– Vamos, ya casi es nuestro turno.

Sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas, Videl, trayendo a Gohan con ella, se aproximó al sepulcro donde los demás asistentes a la ceremonia arrojaban flores en señal de un último adiós. La hija de Mr. Satán, lanzando su ofrenda floral sobre la tapa del ataúd, pronunció una despedida final para Ángela; entretanto, tal y como su esposo, Videl recordó aquel extraño día cuando ella salió con Gohan.

Pese a que nunca fueron muy cercanas, Videl y Ángela se llevaban bien en las escasas oportunidades en que convivieron en la escuela. Pero ahora, que pensaba en ella en retrospectiva, sentía una pizca de celos por haber sido Ángela, y no ella, quien fuese la primera cita de Gohan. Aunque por lo que le contaría Gohan más adelante, dicha cita tuvo más fiascos que logros.

Según lo narrado por Gohan, Ángela insistió en ir al cine donde verían una de las tantas películas románticas que adornaban las carteleras. El saiyajin, no siendo fanático de tal género cinematográfico, fue perdiendo el interés gradualmente hasta caer en un profundo sueño. La pelirroja, saliendo de la euforia que veía en la pantalla, se percató del estado de Gohan sintiéndose sumamente molesta.

Al imaginarse tal escenario, Videl, evocando su propio pasado, juró que escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Shapner invitándola a salir. El rubio, sin descanso, trató incontables veces por llevar su amistad con Videl a un nivel más profundo. Pero la justiciera, no compartiendo el amor que él le profesaba, lo rechazó una y otra vez hasta que Shapner, derrotado y dolido, no insistió más.

– No tenía idea que estuviera tan enferma; lamento mucho no haberme despido de ella personalmente.

– Yo tampoco lo sabía, supongo que su familia no quiso hacerlo público.

Estando de acuerdo con el comentario de su esposa, Gohan, en silencio, contempló junto a Videl como era instalada la lápida con el nombre de Ángela esculpido en ella. Videl, apretando la mano de su marido, volvió a retomar sus pensamientos recordando como Gohan, en otra ocasión, le contó que al verla marcharse de la sala persiguió a Ángela rogándole que lo perdonara por quedarse dormido.

Y ella, dando uno de sus abruptos cambios de humor, lo perdonó en un instante diciéndole que fuesen a comer algo. Así pues, sentados en la mesa de una cafetería, Gohan y Ángela platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que llegó el punto culminante del día. Y no, Videl no se refería al incendio que casi arrasa con un edificio entero, del cual, salvándola, el Gran Saiyaman apareció para brindarle su apoyo.

– _Lo que pasa es que Gohan usa calzoncillos de osito y no quiere que nadie se entere…_

Nunca supo con exactitud cómo Ángela realizó tal descubrimiento; no obstante, más allá de lo ridículo que esto implicaba, Videl no ocultaba el hecho que era muy divertido recordar la cara de Gohan al oír la historia de Ángela. Inclusive, algunos meses más tarde cuando su noviazgo se consolidó, Videl sucumbió ante la tentación de pedirle a Gohan que le mostrase aquella prenda tan polémica.

Más allá de las risas y bromas que revivieron en su mente, Videl sonrió al mirar de soslayo la sepultura de Ángela deseándole un feliz descanso. Habiendo conocido el paraíso, no dudaba ni por un segundo que tanto Shapner como Ángela estarían bien al pasear por los infinitos jardines del cielo. Y en el futuro, cuando llegue su hora, ella los visitaría en compañía de Ireza y Gohan reuniéndose los cinco otra vez.

– ¿Estás pensando en…?–caminando hacia la salida del cementerio, notando lo pensativa que se veía Videl, Gohan sospechaba cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

– Claro que sí, sería imposible no hacerlo.

– Esos calzoncillos me perseguirán toda la vida.

– Al menos son un recuerdo ameno, cuando Pan crezca le contaré la historia–ofreciéndole la primera mirada alegre del día, Videl le replicó.

– Desde ya puedo escuchar sus risas cuando se la cuentes, será muy divertido y vergonzoso para mí.

Detrás de ellos, entre las muchas tumbas y mausoleos, yacerían por toda la eternidad dos personas que, en poca o en gran medida, definieron parte de su existencia. Los recordarían con sincero cariño al hablar sobre ellos, reirían al mirar sus rostros en viejas fotografías y los echarían de menos en las reuniones de exalumnos. Tal vez ya no estaban con vida; no obstante, seguirán viviendo en sus memorias.

**Fin**

Hola, gracias por leer este pequeño fic, espero que les haya gustado. Seré breve, con esta historia quería hacerles un humilde homenaje a los actores de doblaje latino **Enrique Mederos** y **Lourdes Morán**, quienes, respectivamente, interpretaron a Shapner y Ángela en DBZ. Enrique falleció en el ya lejano año 2004, Lourdes murió en el pasado mes de junio.

Si bien dichos personajes no son muy importantes en DBZ, al menos yo, en muchas de mis historias, los he utilizado varias veces y cuando me enteré de la muerte de Lourdes se me ocurrió este fic. El relleno de los calzoncillos de Gohan es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me hubiese encantado que le dedicaran un poco más de tiempo a la vida escolar de Gohan para verlo interactuar más con sus compañeros.

Pero bueno, creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado, la inmensa mayoría de los fanáticos de DBZ se habrían aburrido si las peleas no comenzaban pronto. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer.

En paz descansen Enrique Mederos (1960 - 2004) y Lourdes Morán (1959 - 2019).


End file.
